


INFECTION

by annxmatron



Series: -tober 2020 [3]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Amber!Yunho, Benitoite!Hongjoong, Cinnabar!Seonghwa, Fantasy, Hopeful Ending, Kinda?, Little bit of angst, M/M, and hongjoong really wants to get to know him, basically people here are gems, gemstones, houseki no kuni inspired, it's mostly just soft i guess, seonghwa is pure baby, yunho is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:21:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26802085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annxmatron/pseuds/annxmatron
Summary: Everyone has a gem inside them. That’s how people are made. Instead of a normal beating heart, they have gems. As a result of this, their bodies resemble their core too. Some are strong like diamond and others are very fragile like antarcticite. This, of course, affects the way people live.In a small village everyone has their daily task, chosen depending on what kind of gem they are made of. Some worked in the woods, some stayed at home due to their fragility, not risking any harm. Some hibernated until winter and others hibernated from winter. Everything was in order.One day Hongjoong meets someone he never saw before and decides to follow him.___________For the -tober event. Prompt - INFECTION.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: -tober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949752
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	INFECTION

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea after reading about malachite being toxic and then just mixed it with little Houseki no Kuni inspiration. But it really doesn't have anything in common with the anime, so don't worry if you don't know it.

Every single day was the same. Everyday he woke up and went on fulfilling his tasks. It was a simple life. It was a life without surprises. It was full of routine but Hongjoong liked it that way. He didn’t have to worry about something unpredictable happening. He thought it was fine like that. He was taught from a small kid that this was how life should be.

And he didn’t complain.

It wasn’t like he was bound to living his life like this. It wasn’t like he was locked in a cage. Quite the opposite, actually. He could decide to leave the village and go his own way. He could but he never wanted to. Not only was he born here, so all his family and friends lived here, but in addition he didn’t mind his role in the society.

He was born with a Benitoite as his core, which meant his hardness scored at six and a half. It wasn’t perfect ten, but it was enough to allow him to be a scout. His task was to patrol the surroundings of a village. It couldn’t be more ideal. Hongjoong could go wherever he wanted and whenever he wanted. Yes, he should still come back home - or his friends would murder him if he just disappeared without a trial for longer than few days, what might’ve already happend a few times - but apart from that he was free. He only had to report back if something happened that had bothered him. Fortunately, his village was located in a peaceful spot. There weren’t many things that could harm any of the gems living there.

That day Hongjoong proceeded with his task like always. The only thing that changed was his patrol routine he had from around a month - because he liked to alter it from time to time - that day Yunho asked him to bring him some herbs from the southern part of the forest. Hongjoong thought it was better to first go gather herbs for his friend then give them to him still fresh and later go on following with his normal routine.

Hongjoong was gathering herbs humming the song he thought about earlier. It was one of those that his friends pushed him to fully write, saying that ‘It’s too beautiful to forget’. Writing song texts was a small hobby of his. It all began because he had liked having something to hum or sing quietly while patrolling. It sometimes helped when he had had enough of surrounding go silence. Of course, there were sounds of forest creatures or the waves of the sea if he came close enough. But he had to admit, there were days he felt lonely on his patrols.

Sometimes, when there wasn’t much to do in the village, one or two of his friends accompanied him. Sadly, lately none of them could. Even Yunho. When the Amber was short on some herbs or other supplies he was happily joining Hongjoong on his small expeditions. However, around a week ago he discovered a new medicine or recipe for elixir - Hongjoong couldn’t remember well - he got so interested in that he wouldn’t leave his study room for the whole day. Sometimes even all night. Hongjoong would be lying if he said that Yunho’s behaviour hasn’t been bothering him but there wasn’t much he could do. And he believed that Mingi was taking good care of him anyway. At least as much as he was able to and Yunho let him.

Hongjoong’s humming quickly came to an end when he heard a branch break. He lifted his head and turned into the direction he thought the sound was coming through. He scanned the area with his blue eyes but didn’t see anything. He scratched his head and returned to gathering herbs into the pouch that Yunho gave him.

He subconsciously started singing again. This time instead of only a faint sound, actual words started leaving his mouth. He started rocking his upper body to the rhythm of the song.

When he was done with herbs gathering - at least at this spot - he jauntily stood up and turned around. It took him a second to register that he was looking at someone’s silhouette. It took him another second to register that this said silhouette was observing him. His singing came to an abrupt end as he realised he didn’t know this person. He tilted his head to the side waiting for the figure in front of him to do something. The grip on the pouch he was holding in his hand tightened.

The more time has passed by, as they stood in silence, the more Hongjoong’s anxiety has risen. Hongjoong was at lost. It didn’t look as if the person was meaning any harm. They just stood there and looked at him. On the other hand they could be thinking of the best way to ambush him.

In the end Hongjoong decided on a move. He slowly tied the pouch to the belt of his pants. After he was done and made sure there’s no way the pouch would fall, he took a few steps in the mystery figure’s direction. As soon as he started, the figure turned around and ran.

For a second Hongjoong was taken aback. He blinked few times. Not thinking much he followed after the silhouette.

He was some distance away from the person he was chasing after. To be honest, he thought it was kind of a miracle he hadn’t already lost them, when he didn’t start running as soon as they. 

Initially, Hongjoong was sure there’s no way he could catch up to them. They were fast and already had the advantage of space put between them. He changed that thought, when they reached a small drop.

The mystery person was cautious with every step. They had slowed their pace and were dropping from a stone to stone till they reached the bottom. Hongjoong instead just jumped straight down.

The figure hasn’t even had an opportunity to move when Hongjoong landed right next to them. Or rather right next to him like Hongjoong has figured out after he had raised his head to look at the person.

The red eyes of the stranger widened as if in fear. He was in some sort of protective stance. His hands were close to his chest with palms gently clenched in fists. His gaze wandered all over Hongjoong.

“Why did you follow me?” a question came from his mouth that made Hongjoong jump a little. He didn’t expect the stranger to talk. And mostly he didn’t expect him to talk in such a voice. It was definitely deep but - maybe because of him being shocked - it was pitched higher. Sounded kind of funny.

“Why were you watching me?” Hongjoong retorted softly, looking straight into stranger’s red eyes. Even if he was standing some distance away from him, Hongjoong had to look up to see the boy's face. Waiting for the response, he started studying his features.

After a quick glance all over his body, Hongjoong was sure the boy was a gem too. Although, he couldn’t figure out which one. He never had seen a gemstone like that in the village. One with red eyes and brownish-red hair that didn’t seem like any other material Hongjoong has ever came across. He wondered-

“I asked you first.” He didn’t even start wondering when the boy broke the silence.

Hongjoong glanced over his face. In the boy's eyes he could see still lingering small traces of fear. But there was a frown on his face now. He didn’t look pleased with Hongjoong’s answer.

“So what?”

The boy just opened his mouth in reply as he blinked few times. Confusion taking over his face. His arms dropped to his sides before one of the hands found its way to his forehead. For a second he just looked at his feet until he moved his gaze onto Hongjoong again. He sighed deeply as he crossed his arms on his chest.

“I just heard someone sing,” as he started explaining, he shifted his look. Now he had his red eyes glued to some tree in the distance. Not that Hongjoong followed his gaze, but he absolutely did follow his gaze. And then returned to look at the boy. “It sounded nice, so I followed the sound. Didn’t mean to look at you for so long. Or get caught.”

Did Hongjoong heard him correctly? Did this total stranger just tell him his singing voice was nice? Of course, his friends told him so on various occasions but he never believed them one hundred percent. They were his friends after all. They would say he sang beautifully even if he was squealing like a dolphin.

When Hongjoong didn’t answer, the boy looked at him again. Their eyes crossing. Hongjoong’s blue eyes looking at him unconsciously and the boy’s red ones staring defiantly. As if he waited for Hongjoong’s reply to start fighting with him.

“Thank you,” Hongjoong said after a while. He smiled brightly at the boy who just tilted his head and frowned in confusion. Second later he just shrugged as he reciprocated the smile and started walking again. Hongjoong - again not thinking too much - followed the stranger. The boy was walking this time so it wasn’t hard to catch up to him. “But who are you?”

The boy stopped abruptly when the question left Hongjoong’s lips. His movement made Hongjoong stop too. The boy looked bewildered as if he didn’t know what to say. It almost made Hongjoong laugh.

“Why are you so surprised?” he asked, tilting his head up to look straight into those red eyes. He wasn’t sure why but he somehow felt fond of them.

“It’s just…” the boy stopped himself. He sealed his lips in a thin line. It looked like he wanted to say something he shouldn’t. “Seonghwa.”

“Seonghwa?”

“That’s my name.” Hongjoong was taken aback for a bit. Nonetheless, he smiled widely and followed Seonghwa, who was again walking.

“I’m Hongjoong.” Seonghwa only hummed in response. It didn’t go unnoticed for Hongjoong that he was trying to walk further and further away from him. “I haven’t seen you around here. You’re not from the village, are you?” The other shook his head. His eyes were locked on the path ahead of them. Hongjoong got a feeling like Seonghwa wasn’t eager to talk to him. Despite this fact, Hongjoong felt intrigued by this boy. There just was something in it that he felt dragged to. So he didn’t want to leave him just yet.

And it looked like Seonghwa didn’t really mind his presence either. Maybe he wasn’t keen on talking with him but he didn’t tell him to scram. Didn’t stop walking either. So they just walked in silence.

At some point they just came back to the place where they first met. On the way there they did exchange a few sentences. Some conversations even lasted for a few minutes.   
Hongjoong was walking next to Seonghwa in a distance the latter had chosen them to be. It looked as if he had calculated the perfect one for him to not feel uncomfortable but to feel like Hongjoong was walking beside him. Hongjoong didn’t ask about that. He expected it to be more of a personal reason. 

“Seems like you’re done with your patrol route,” Seonghwa said, when they stopped. Hongjoong looked at him surprised. His eyes widened and the anxious feeling he felt at the very beginning returned.  _ How did he know about his patrol route? _ It was as if Seonghwa could read his mind. “Don’t look so scared. I’ve just figured out that if you’ve started your route here, you probably end it here too. And we walked through the whole part of the forest that surrounds the village.” He shrugged.

Hongjoong thought he was a funny guy.

“Can we meet tomorrow again?”

The next day Hongjoong wasn’t sure if Seonghwa really was planning on coming.

He hoped that the boy did. He wasn’t sure why he was expecting him so much. Maybe because it’s been so long since someone has walked through the forest with him? Or because Seonghwa didn’t seem like any other person he met?

To his happiness - that he felt the moment, he laid his eyes on the approaching figure - Seonghwa did come. Hongjoong greeted him by waving his hand at him with a big smile across his face.

This time they talked more during the patrol.

Same with every next day. They talked more and more and more. Finally, they were able to hold conversation through most of the walk.

Hongjoong learnt that, indeed Seonghwa was a gem like him, but he wasn’t one of the people living in the village. His family came from a different one. He left his village because he wanted to travel. For some time now he was living in a small previously abandoned bungalow in the forest. He has avoided answering when Hongjoong asked if he wasn’t missing his family. He didn’t want to tell him what gem he was either. Only told him that his hardness is very low - which explained why he previously was going down the drop so carefully. Hongjoong didn’t pressure him to talk more. 

Instead he told Seonghwa all about his village. His family and his friends. He told him he should visit them with him sometime. That his friends would be so happy to meet him. But Seonghwa only brushed the proposition off. He didn’t directly reject Hongjoong’s proposition but he hasn’t accepted it either. 

It was nice to talk to Seonghwa more with every coming day. Hongjoong could feel the other opening to him more. And he himself was more open too. But the distance between them didn’t change. It always stayed the same. Every day. Never changed even for a centimeter. As if Seonghwa was drawing it with a ruler each time they met. 

There came a time when Hongjoong had enough of it. Everytime he tried asking Seonghwa about it, he pretended to not hear it. So he thought about the perfect solution to his problem. If he came close enough, Seonghwa couldn’t pretend he hadn’t heard him. Yes, it probably will make him uncomfortable but Hongjoong wanted answers.

He thought that he deserved some answers after quite some time. Even if he would never have said it openly, he really enjoyed spending his time with Seonghwa. Probably more than with any other of his friends. Even Yunho and that meant something considering he was his best friend since childhood.

The next time they met Hongjoong did as he was planning to. They were wandering in the forest for some time already when they came to a stop. Hongjoong alone never really made stops while patrolling but with Seonghwa came a few changes to his routine. During their stops they would just talk or sit and enjoy the weather and beautiful scenery that was surrounding them. 

This time when they stopped, Hongjoong didn’t waste a second. Seonghwa was still standing when he turned his head to see the other marching towards him. He quickly took a few steps back.

But his steps back were only additional steps for Hongjoong forward.

“Please, don’t come closer.” His voice sounded so small. He wasn’t looking at Hongjoong anymore. His eyes were locked to the ground.

Hongjoong wanted to ask why, but as he was opening his mouth, Seonghwa bumped into something.

Hongjoong stopped abruptly watching as Seonghwa jumped a little because of the sudden contact. He saw how his face in a second became pale white and his body had stiffened. His hands were trembling when he turned around to see what he had touched.

Hongjoong took a step sideways to view better what was happening. He saw a deer. A deer that was covered in weird brownish-red grease. He furrowed as he told Seonghwa to step aside from the animal. There was something wrong with it. This grease… It didn’t look right.

Seonghwa didn’t listen to him. He just stood there frozen.

They both watched as the grease spreaded more and more on the animal until it covered it whole. When it did the deer just fell stiff onto the ground. Hongjoong presumed it was dead.

He wanted to say something but Seonghwa just stormed away. It reminded him of the time when they met. He couldn't understand what just happened. So he followed after the other. Same as he did before.

This time though, he has lost the sight of Seonghwa. So he searched for him while shouting his name. He finally has found him in some small, shallow cave.

Seonghwa was sitting with his back against the wall, his knees up to his chest and his head buried in them. Hongjoong hasn’t spoken a word. He just sat down next to the other in silence. He sat in the same distance they always were. Didn’t dare to come closer if Seonghwa didn’t want him to. Maybe he was afraid a little to do so.

They sat like that for some time. Hongjoong was looking at the ceiling, thinking of what he could say when Seonghwa spoke “I’m sorry”.   
Hongjoong left out a long breath.

“What are you sorry for?”

Silence again. He looked over at the other and his expression immediately softened when he saw that the other was still curled on himself. Hongjoong was worried. He wondered what was going on inside Seonghwa’s head. He wanted to come closer to him and pat him reassuringly. He didn’t act on his thoughts, though. Didn’t want to make Seonghwa more uncomfortable.

He just patiently waited for the answer.

However, the answer didn’t come. Instead he heard quiet sobbing. He frowned, his hand instinctively moved on its own towards Seonghwa. It couldn’t reach him. The distance was too big and Hongjoong for once was glad for it.

He moved his hand back to lay on the ground next to his thigh.

Suddenly a thought lighted up in his head. He started humming. A humm quickly transformed into soft singing. He sang the same song that he was singing when they first met.

After a while the sobbing had quiet down.

Seonghwa’s body relaxed a little. He lifted his head to look at Hongjoong who kept staring at him with a worried expression. A faint smile appeared on his face as he stopped singing.

Seonghwa looked at him for a while but ended lowering his head again. This time he didn’t bury it into his knees.

“I’m Cinnabar,” he spoke hesitantly. Hongjoong blinked in surprise. He had never heard this name. He waited for Seonghwa to continue. And he did. “My body is made of toxic poison. If i touch something living it gets all greasy and dies. Like that deer from before. It’s kind of like an infection.”

Hongjoong couldn’t understand a thing Seonghwa was saying. Yes, he understood the words but the meaning… He had never heard of toxic gems. It never occurred to him that they may exist. Of course, he knew about the healing ones - Yunho was one of them. But toxic ones… It was something new. And to be that poisonous to not being allowed to touch anything. He couldn’t imagine what Seonghwa had to battle with everyday. 

“That’s why I’ve chosen life like this. Alone. This way I won’t hurt anyone.”

Hongjoong let Seonghwa finish but he couldn’t not say anything after what Seonghwa just announced.

“You’re stupid.”

“What?” The tone in which Hongjoong spoke made Seonghwa raise his head and look at him with the puzzled expression.

“Seonghwa,” Hongjoong looked at him smiling gently, “for someone so observant, you’re stupid.” He shook his head. Seonghwa looked as if he couldn’t figure out what Hongjoong was talking about.

“You are hurting someone,” he finally said. He could see how Seonghwa’s expression changed. The puzzled look was swiped off by the fear in his eyes and his lips parted. Was he so afraid of what’ll Hongjoong say next? “And that someone is you, you idiot.”

“It’s not true”, Seonghwa retorted. Hongjoong raised his eyebrow, looking at him suspiciously. “Even if it is, it doesn’t matter. I can’t touch anything or anyone. It’s better for me to live alone.”

Hongjoong shook his head and stood up, “I won’t let you.”

He walked to Seonghwa, who looked up at him.

“Come on. We’ll go meet my friend. His an Amber. I’m sure he’ll come with a good solution.”

Seonghwa was hesitating for some time. But there was something in Hongjoong’s voice that made him believe he could figure something out. And there also was something in his voice because of what Seonghwa was sure he really wouldn’t let him just be as he was for all those years. And honestly he felt gratitude for that. 

**Author's Note:**

> ahh it's the end... i feel like they don't resemble seongjoong in any way TT  
> sorry for that TT thank you for reading TT and for all the hits and kudos and comments on my previous works!


End file.
